Flame's Forgotten Slave
by ViolentShadows
Summary: Selene is lonely, her mother died and her father left. When she clicks an ad and orders Hetalia Units, the said Units bring emotions and obstacles she thought she wasn't ever going to experience, ever. Rated T because Selene is that kinda girl.
1. Chapter 1

Unit  
1~ The Unit.

I live alone. Never thought I would, but here I am. Mom died and dad took sis and left. I am alone in the house. Not that I care, really. Nobody really cared for me when Mom was here. Not even Mom. I still cried when she died, though. Now I just have the house, the food left in the fridge, whatever I could dredge up from my scarce yet ever changing jobs, and my computer.

The only thing I fear is that a services will take me away, seeing I'm only fourteen.

I stare at the computer screen, frowning. Why was there nothing interesting on? No games no nothing. I pull up a random game that I liked when I was younger.

Suddenly an ad popped up. I just clicked it to get it to leave. Suddenly, triumphant music blasted out of the side of my computer.

"Congratulations! You have won your first Hetalia Unit! The first three are free, on Flying Mint Bunny Co. as thanks for ordering. Your first is on its way!"

Dafuq I just do. I stared blankly at the screen. The ad went away, leaving me on my game. I shrugged, thinking it was a blatantly stupid scam. Then went back to my game. Because why not.

~Three days later~

I was napping when the doorbell rang. I woke up and opened the door, glaring a bit. A girl smiled at me softly.

"Hi kiddy! Are you Selene Hawthorne?"

I looked at her for a moment. She wore a light green cap with bunny ears coming out. There was a postal truck on the driveway. 'Flying Mint Bunny Co.' it read. I looked back at her. "Yes." I said, my voice still rusty from the nap.

"Sign here! I'll be back soon for your next delivery, kay?"

I signed. She left me with a large box and a jaunty wave goodbye.

I looked at the box and saw a manual of sorts.

I opened the manual after I dragged and slid the box inside.

(A/N I don't own the manual, 0ptimuspenguin)

"Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Ivan Braginski. Will respond to "Russia", "Russian Federation", "Soviet Russia", "Soviet Union", "Stalin's bitch", "Muscovy", "Vanya", "Braginski", "Brat", and "Brother" (though a bit hesitantly to the last two, and angrily to anything pertaining to the USSR.)

Age: N/A

Place of Manufacture: Moscow, Russia

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 200 lbs

Length: (unavailable in this manual, as the creators of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit feared for their lives)"

I wrinkled my nose. Length? Really? God, I wasn't going to sext up the guy. But why did they fear for their lives? I shrugged and skipped to the removal section of the manual.

"Removal of your IVAN BRAGINSKI Unit from Packaging

This may prove to be an extremely difficult task if your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is moved incorrectly, or awakened in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit:

1. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother!" at the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing from the box, and you can now unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. He will react warmly once he realizes that you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit.

2. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order to shout, "The American Armstrong walked on the moon!" You can also yell, "I'm AWESOME!" Both actions will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hostile, though the second phrase might make your unit a bit horny; consequently, he may go off in search of a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit before you can reprogram him.

3. Cook Chinese food, preferably a food with a strong odor, and leave a plate of it next to the box before standing far away. Be warned, the lid may fly off and hit you if you are too close. This will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit leave in search of a YAO WANG unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough.

4. Play the Lithuanian, Estonian, or Latvian national anthems and stand far away, preferably behind a barrier of some sort. This will make your unit violent and he will go to find a TORIS LORINAITIS unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough.

5. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram him directly. Be warned, because the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is notorious for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if he does he will immediately turn hostile."

I looked at the box. I shrugged- what did I have to lose?

"Brother!" I said softly.

Sure enough, whimpering was heard from the box. I opened it, and forced a smile. "I am not Natalya." I said just as softly.

"I can see that." The whole box rumbled when he spoke.

I froze, what to do now. "Can I reprogram you?" I asked softly.

"да. After all, you aren't my sister, you are a small child."

I grumbled at that, but reprogrammed him still in the box.

Then I walked away to lie face down on the couch, ready for napping.

The sound of him breaking through the box freaked me out a bit, but I didn't move.

"Little girl." His voice broke my sleep barrier.

"Yes." I replied.

"What do I call you?" He asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Ah. Selene." I replied. "What would you like me to call you?" I asked politely.

He looked at me for a long moment. "Russia."

I nodded, then rolled over to sleep.  
~

When I woke up, it was morning. I got up and made breakfast, eating quickly. Russia walked into the room, looking at me in the eyes. I shivered, but offered him food.

He accepted, and we finished breakfast together. I noticed he never took that scarf off. I shrugged, knowing I would have to google the guy.

"Hey, I need to go. Will you be okay here?" I asked softly.

"да. But where are you going."

I froze. Then relaxed slightly. "Work." I replied.

"Ok." He said, the studied me. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." I replied, then walked out and to my job after getting ready, avoiding Russia.

Since I had no car, I walked to the flower shop a few blocks away.

Putting on my apron, I stood at the cashier.

"Hi. Is this all?" I said to the costumer.

"Yes. Keep the change dear." The woman said to me.

I smiled thinly. "Thank you ma'am. Hope to see you again." I replied.

That went on for a while, some customers offering me tips and shit.

A man put a bunch of sunflowers in front of me.

"Hello sir, is this all?" I asked, not looking at him.

"да. But why are you here?" The customer asked.

I looked up at the man. I saw it was Russia, smiling creepily at me.

"I work here." I said emotionlessly.

He looked at me in surprise. "да, you said work, but why aren't you at school? You are fourteen, да?"

"Da." I mimicked. "I am fourteen, but the handle the house I have jobs. No school for me. Here's your change." I said, and pressed the change into his hand, and the sunflowers in the other.

Russia looked at me, and spoke. "I am leaving, but you are coming with me, да?"

"No Russia, job. Remember?" I refused.

"You come with me girl." He said, grabbing my wrist in a crushing grip, and proceeded to pull me out of the store. My boss looked at me, but nodded. That didn't stop me from resisting.

As I struggled, Russia just pulled me into a bridal hold, walking home calmly.

A/N- It's my first fanfiction, I hope you like. Review and favorite, ill update anyway but that speeds up the process, feeding the plot bunny and whatnot. Tell me what Ima doing wrong, or any requests! ;D

~Shadows


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

I glared at Russia, who had sat me down on his lap as he sat on the couch. "I was working, dumbass."

He smiled at me, a few _kolkolkol's_ escaped his lips. "нет, little girl. You are too young to work. You are fourteen, да?"

"Da." I mimicked, trying to get off his lap. He let me off, and I scooted as far from him as possible while remaining on the couch- which wasn't very far, I had a small couch.

He smiled thinly, I glared, his purple eyes meeting my grey ones. "I need to pay for this damn house, don't I?"

Russia's wrapped around my forearm, nearly yanking it out of the socket as he pulled me back over to him. Sure, I pretty damn skinny, but this bastard was tossing me around like a doll. "Where mother?" He questioned.

"Dead." I replied quickly, his intense glare made me shift a bit.

"And father?"

"Left." I replied just as quickly.

"No family." It was a statement, not a question, though I nodded to confirm it.

He nodded to himself, one quick bob of head. I git up and walked to the small kitchen, taking an apple out of the refridgerater and munching on it.

"Little girl." Russia called, and I walked back over.

"Looky here, Russki, my name is Selene." I hissed.

More _kolkolkol's_ were released, and I shivered. "You are very sad." He said.

I coughed. "While on the subject of names, I very well cant call you by your country name in public. What else would you like to be called?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear him ridicule me.

"Ivan." He replied.

I hummed. Then walked away to throw my apple core away. I finish food fast. "If you're hungry, there's money to buy something." I tossed a hard earned twenty at the Russian man.

"да, thank you little girl." He said, then walked out of the house, leaving me alone.

I shrugged and had nothing better to do, so I took a nap on the couch. I wome up to Ivan poking my face. I pushed him away, and looked at the clock- 7:08pm. Grabbing a water bottle, I went to my parents bedroom, where I decided to sleep after my dad left.

Poking my head outthe door I told Ivan he could have my room, which he obliged. Then I fell asleep, prey to nightmares. I had a dreamless sleep though.

I woke up quite early in the morning, about 3, and went to my job at MacDonalds, leaving Ivan a note on the counter.

"Hi. May I take your order?" Was how my day went, customers drifting in and out, me swiping their cards and handing them change.

"Hi. May I take your order?" I spoke to the customer, nit bothering to meet his face. My hand stood ready to push in his order.

"нет. I have a question," came the sickeningly familiar voice of my Hetalia unit, Ivan.

"What do you want? I'm working." I hissed.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I told you no work, да?"

"No. I need to work, Ivan. I'll be home soon, kay dumbass?" I replied.

My boss waved to me. "Just go with your brother Selene. It's fine."

_Brother? Ivan wasn't my brother. _Ivan tugged me out of the store. "You do look like me a lot." He stated.

I shivered. "No."

"да." He said. "Your hair color is the same as mine." He picked up some of my beige locks, the mussed his own. "Your skin is just as pale." Ivan pushed his coat back and held his arm to mine. "Your eyes are only different." He said, motioning to my dull grey eyes.

"Hmph. Whatever, _brother."_ I sneered.

He smiled at me. "You are not Natalya, call me that." I frowned, but nodded, hesitantly obliged.

We reached my tiny house and entered. We ate lunch, watched some hockey on the small telivision in my parents room, had dinner and were discussing why working was necessary. Not too long after, a knock was heard on the door.

I opened it to see the smiling delivery girl holding a clipboard and bouncing up and down. I stifled a scream.

**A/N**

**Ok, this just a filler chapter. Thats why it was so short! I have much more interesting ideas in mind. Just a question though- which unit should dear Selene get next? **

**Selene: None! Ivan is enough, I didn't even order him on purpose dammit!**

**Ivan: You are annoying too, да. A little girl should be in school, or servng Mother Russia, not working. After all, what is the purpose of work if you're all goingt o become one with me anyway. **

**Shadows: Hush hush, the both of you. **

**Any suggestions? Thanks for reading, sorry if you're dissatisfied- I wil try to heed your critisism. :D thankee much**

**~Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

Unit

I opened the door, a false smile plastered across my face. "Hi." My tone said otherwise.

"Hey kiddy! You're alive! I knew you could survive! Anywho, here's your next guy!" The delivery woman sped off, leaving me with a large box too heavy for me to drag inside.

"Ivan." I called.

He didn't respond, which I found odd. "Ivan!" I called a bit louder.

A cheery whisper carried through the air. "That's not what I told you to call me, da?"

Oh. That. "Oh, big brother! I need your help." I feigned distress.

He appeared immediately, kissing my forehead and dragging the box inside without question. I padded after him silently, shutting and locking the door.

I flipped through the manual. 'Yao Wang, Personification of China' I winced. Then proceeded to open the box.

Nope, wasn't in the mood for Chinese, and I could speak it, so I chose the strangest option. "China! I choose you!" I said loudly.

A man with a ponytail splintered through the box, weapons at ready. His "weapons" were a ladle and a wok. He spotted me but not Ivan, and introduced himself. "I am Yao Wang, personification of China, aru. Call me Yao."

I nodded. "Selene. Call me anything but that, I will not hesitate to injure you, fatally or not."

"Da, little girl means it." Ivan piped up.

Yao whirled, and finally saw Ivan. He shrieked and hid behind me, hugging

me and trembling. "W-Why didn't you say he was here, aru?" Yao wailed.

"Didn't come up. Ah, I'm tired anyway, so it's time for bed now. Yao, you can share with Ivan."

"No! Anything but that, aru!" Yao sobbed, still wrapping me up in his arms.

I struggled out of his grip, failing miserably, but retaining dignity. "If you're not sleeping together, one of you sleeps in my bed, and the other bed." I sighed.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Doesn't matter. Go to bed."

They went to bed, and after I saw them settled, I snuggled into the couch blanket-less, shivering a bit.

When the dreaded alarm woke me up, I was in my new room, cozy warm. When I looked over, Ivan's sleeping face scared the shit out me me. (Not literally.) And I couldn't back up because his arm was across me, chaining

me to the bed.

I struggled for a bit, then gave up. "Yao!" I shouted, not loudly enough to wake Ivan, but still damn loud.

Yao appeared, and squealed at us sleeping together. "So cute aru!" Then raced out of the room and came back with a camera- MY camera. After snapping a few shots, the Chinese man finally helped me out of bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You're just too small aru. And kawaii."

"I'm not cute." No, I can't be cute. I caused my mothers death, made my father leave and drag my sister with him. I'm not cute.

"Yes you are! And smaaaaaaaall!" He dragged.

"I'm not small."

"How tall are you, aru?"

I swelled up in height, puffing out my kinda flat chest. "4'11. And just how tall do you think you are, Mr. Fucking Giant?"

"5'6."

I deflated. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready and I'm going to work. Don't die or anything while I'm gone." Like my mom did. But I caused that. I couldn't save her. I caused her death.

"Work, aru?"

I nodded curtly, and whirled out the door, to change and avoid Ivan and Yao.

When I walked the tedious journey to the flower shop, I was ten minutes late. Oh well.

"Sorry boss. I'll work extra." I apologized.

She jerked a thumb to the flower in the back, telling me to water them. I complied, kneeling over the thirsty plants and pouring the water on them.

A few hours later, I was on break, resting against the wall, thinking about life. A man came up to me, about 25 years old.

He smiled. "Hey girl, what are you doing here?"

I stuck out my jaw. "I'm on break, get somebody else to help you."

His grin widened, and I could then smell the alcohol on his breath. "But I want you."

He grabbed my wrist, callused fingers digging into my skin. And promptly yanked me out the door.

**A/N)**

**And done! God that took a while. Sorry for ending on that note, but it had to be done. Expect the next chapter in a few weeks time- maybe two. Review on who you want to appear next- I have a list of votes! And whatever else you want to review as well. Bai~**

**~Shadows**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Part of this chapter will magically be told in the third person, because I'm cool like that. (Plus it's the best way to script that part.)**

Selene was dragged out of the store, still gagging from the man's reeking breath. Feeble punches were thrown, but she couldn't break free. She feared she wouldn't break free.

Ivan and Yao were waiting patiently at the small house.

"It doesn't feel like she's going to come back, aru." Yao sighed.

"Da, but she will." Ivan replied.

"We should go find her."

"Da, fine. I know where she works."

And so the two set out to find our tiny protagonist. They reached the shoppe, and put on strained smiles

"We are looking for Selene. You help us find her, da?" Ivan said to the first person in uniform he saw.

The gangly teen shrank back. "o-Oh. You want Hawthorne? I think a guy dragged her out."

"Aru! We need her now."

"Look guy, you can go get her, I have a job."

Walking out of the shoppe frowning, the two looked for Selene, high, low, and lower. A small duo in the distance stood out oddly against the others. A short girl, kicking and cussing, and a burly man dragging her across the street. A flash of beige hair slipped out of her hood.

Ivan sped up, Yao trailed behind him. Selene saw Ivan and Yao and promptly screamed, a thin, wailing screech of despair and pain.

Ivan caught up. He soon had the mans thick wrist in his muscled hand. "Let go of this girl, da? She is one with Mother Russia and you are not. Don't touch her."

Selene looked at Ivan, grey eyes brimming with angry, unshed tears. She didn't speak, but moaned.

The male smiled, showing crooked teeth. One front tooth was chipped. "Look. This girl is mine," he lisped.

Selene straightened up like a rod. "C-Charlie?" She stuttered, shocked.

The man sneered at her. "I knew it was you, runt. You're coming with me."

"N-No. I have the house. I-I'm fine." Selene rasped, terrified of her abusive father. Ivan and Yao watched, still 's father grabbed her, and easily slung the lightweight girl over his shoulder. Bringing her face close to his, he snarled. "You have no guardian. Nobody but me. You are alone."

"Nyet, she is not alone."

"Aru, she is not alone."

Ivan and Yao had finally spoke up. Even though they knew this small, beige haired teen for a small time, a feeling of protection had formed. Ivan stepped forward, scooped Selene up in his arms, and walked away, leaving Yao hurrying to catch up and the man stunned.

Selene sobbed into Ivan's shoulder. Yao stroked her hair. They arrived home.

**(Magical transfer to the first person, yay!)**

We sat around the small table, I was still shivering.

"Thanks for that, eh. You really saved me. Sorry." I finally spoke, in a broken voice.

"It's fine." They replied unanimously, leaving off their traditional add-ons. And we were silent again, staring at each other.

"But who was he?" Yao asked.

"Cousin."

"If he was your cousin, why would he harm our moon, da?" Ivan asked.

"Moon?" I was distracted by this off comment.

"Da."

I shrugged and slouched in my chair, hoping that this conversation was over. (PS- It's not.)

A knock resounded through the house; I scrambled to get up, Ivan and Yao watched closely from their guarded spot on my couch. And there was the smiling delivery girl with the strange cap.

"Hi."

"Hey kiddy~" She chirped. "I'm here with another unit, sign here." A clipboard was thrust into my hands. Scrawling my messy signature, I waited, slightly afraid. I had two units. One was basically sane- Yao, but Ivan sometimes creeped the fuck out of me and basically everybody, da?

Lost in thought, I didn't realize the delivery girl drive off, leaving me with a large box and a manual at my feet.

The manual finally caught my attention when it's pages fluttered In the wind. I picked it up. 'Alfred F. Jones- United States of America personification'. I winced. From what I'd seen I'm my brief internet research, he was loud, obnoxious, and hero and hamburger obsessed. Joy.

"I am in need of assistance!" I hollered. The box was huge, only Iva could move it. The said personification padded over from the couch, Yao trailing behind nervously.

"Aru, who'd we get?"

"Da, who?"

The box rumbled, then splintered as a man burst out. Several shards of wood were embedded in my cheeks and arms. I winced, blood trickled out.

"The hero is here!" The overly exuberant man shouted. Then he turned and saw Ivan. Immediately, his easy going demeanor shut off, and his smile disappeared. "Ivan." The name rolled off his tongue.

"Da?" Ivan smiled sweetly.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. The man's happy demeanor returned, and he turned to me.

"Are you my owner?"

I nodded. Suddenly I was crushed in a hug. I struggled to get out. "Hi! I am Alfred F. Jones, the hero! U S of A baby!"

I got out of his extremely tight hold. "Selene. Touch me again, I'll castrate your sorry dick."

"Florida." He whimpered, and put his hands over his crotch.

I smiled.

"Wait, how old are you? 9? 10?" Alfred asked, albeit rudely.

I stiffened. "I'm fourteen."

Alfred's eyes goggled at me, taking in my height. I crossed my arms, daring him to contradict. Then he nodded, slowly. "O-kay."

Ivan giggled.

Alfred whirled around. "Don't touch her you damn commie!" And again I was wrapped in an extremely tight and protective hug. I 'eeped'. Alfred nuzzled his face into my hair, hugging me tighter.

He held me up in front of him like a rag doll, inspecting my face for injuries or whatever. He saw the shards of wood, still embedded in my flesh, and proceeded to pick them out one by one, then wiping the remaining blood away with his uniform sleeve. That action brought tears to my eyes, and when he saw them, he wiped them away with his the and snuggled me onto his chest. _Lord help me, this ones an overprotective hero._

**_So? How'd I do? I sincerely apologize for making y'all wait, but I couldn't find time to write. Expect the chapter around next month, but remember: Though you may find them irrevalent, but reviews seriously motivate me to write more and post the chapter sooner. Constructive criticism, a request, or whatever just makes me want to drop everything and write. i read every single review. They all count, PLUS they feed the half starved plot bunny in my head! Review~~_**

**_-Shadows_**


End file.
